Path of a Pridesister: Libya
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: A one-shot in my TLQ Series, following Tojo's mother, Libya, from birth to death. Based in part on "Blue Eyes" by Within Temptation. READ THE TLQ STORIES BEFORE YOU READ THIS!


**A one-shot in my TLQ Series, following Tojo's mother, Libya, from birth to death. Based in part on "Blue Eyes" by Within Temptation. READ THE TLQ STORIES BEFORE YOU READ THIS!**

"_Blue eyes smile to the world_

_Full of dreams and with fascination…_

_It's burning me up inside, _

_Lost all my tears, can't cry_

_No reason, no meaning_

_Just hatred…" _

_Within Temptation "Blue Eyes"_

Being born in the Pridelands never meant much to me. I was born to a loving mother and a rogue male. Of course, that was what usually happened to most cubs not born to the King and Queen; they only ever had a mother, never a father.

But King Ahadi treated me as if I was his own daughter. Since he and Uru always wanted a girl, but after the birth of Taka, they could not have any more cubs, so my mother shared me with Uru and Ahadi, so I had two mothers, a father…

And three loving brothers.

Mufasa, the firstborn, and about six months older than me, was like the big brother that was always there when it counted, when you were being bullied, or needed a shoulder to cry on. Simba, the middle child, was the big brother that pulled pranks on you, but so lovingly you couldn't help but laugh with him. Takali was like the little brother that I protected because the other cubs picked on him because of his…. "weakness."

Simba and I never allowed anyone to pick on Takali (nicknamed "Taka") because of Taka's shortcomings. Taka… was premature, but was still loved by most of the pride, except the cubs. Some of the other cubs could certainly be cruel to Taka, and I never allowed that when it came to most of the cubs, especially the female cubs. There was one female cub I had allowed myself to tear into, not only vocally, but physically as well. The cub and her mother left the Pridelands that day, and not only my mother, but Ahadi and Uru scolded me heavily as well.

I remember after sobbing because I felt so bad about hurting the girl that I had called "friend" once that Ahadi had hugged me, telling my mothers that apparently I had felt bad enough about what I had done. All three elders decided I was grounded for two weeks. A lenient punishment, one I had learned my lesson from.

Time flew by after the incident with Taka and the female cub. I grew, and so did my brothers and Aisha. Aisha was to be Mufasa's mate, while Taka and Simba had no betrothed. Ahadi, in passé, suggested I be betrothed to one of the Princes. I denied vehemently, not just because I had no desire to be a possible Queen, but also because I couldn't marry one of the boys. They were my brothers first.

Ahadi respected my wishes, as did Uru and my mother. So what if I was to be one of the simple pridesisters? I still proved myself by my Rite of Passage to be an able huntress, bringing back a kill… get this, _first_. I brought back a kill before any of my cohorts, even Aisha.

I was to lead a hunting party the next season.

As we all grew, I watched as Taka became devastatingly handsome in his own right. Mufasa had the handsome beauty of a good lion, Simba the looks of a somewhat mischievous rogue, but Taka… Taka _was _beautiful. He took after his father in several ways, really. The bright green eyes, the charismatic smile, and the slick mane… he had the once naysayers swooning. I did somewhat regret not accepting being his Queen if he were to be chosen, but… then I remembered he was my little brother, and he depended on me as a sibling, not a mate.

But, he _did _introduce me to a nice male… Radi. A dark gold lion with a russet red mane, honey brown eyes, and a very nice smile. Taka told me he knew I would hit it off with Radi when I said that I loved the rogue.

After a couple months of meeting Radi, Mufasa and Aisha had broken up. Aisha had found herself in love with Simba, which I could not, would not blame. I had to bring my older brother home after Hatima, the mother of Aisha, had attacked Taka, leaving him scarred for life.

Mufasa forgave Aisha after awhile, and fell in love with Sarabi, the exotic beauty from the Downwind Lands. I found myself fond of Sarabi myself, for she was a nice lioness. After hunting with Sarabi, I counted her a friend, because I was struggling to bring down a kill and she had assisted me while our other hunter, Kenya, had refused to do so.

I found myself growing apart from Taka, which about killed me when Uru died. I needed to hug my little brother, let him know I loved him, but he was so… _distant_. I couldn't bear to see Taka…it hurt too much. To compensate for the pain of losing Uru and my brother somehow, I leaned on Radi evermore.

I became pregnant. I was three weeks along when Ahadi and Simba were killed by the hyenas. I had planned to announce to both my father-figure and the lion I knew as brother that I was pregnant, to bring joy to the dying pride because of Scar's becoming. What made Scar's becoming worse was he had impregnated not only Sarabi's half-sister Diku, but also Aisha's sister Kenya and Zira's sister Bianca, followed by the fact that Diku had a spontaneous abortion to her cub, a rosy-white boy she named "Ren."

I found myself resenting Scar, but still loving Taka. I loved Taka because he was my brother, but hated Scar because… because he had caused so much pain not only in my life, but in his intended mate's as well.

Kula and Eusi, Scar's daughters, Kula by Kenya and Eusi by Bianca, were born shortly after Diku and most of her family left to return to the Downwind Lands to retrieve their home. I was there for neither of those births. I couldn't look at those girls. They had brought pain into Diku and, had Ren lived, Ren's lives. I resented them both. They weren't _Taka's _daughters, they were _Scar's_.

Aisha and I both gave birth to boys after Kenya and Bianca both gave birth. Radi was so happy to have a son. When Sarabi told me that my son could be King if she and Mufasa had a daughter, I gratefully accepted. I loved Mufasa, and Sarabi was my family too, so my little Tojo became the betrothed of their Tama, a good match from the beginning.

I watched as my little Tojo grew up with Sarafina's daughter Nala, and Mufasa and Sarabi's twins, Simba and Tama. The four cubs, I knew, brought life into the pride. Chumvi, Aisha's boy, played with them once in a while, but he chose to be with his mother more often than not, which I loved because I could be "Aunt Libya" to Chumvi, like big brother Simba would have wanted.

Then Mufasa's death, and the supposed deaths of Tama and Simba brought waves into my life. I had lost not one, but two of my brothers. And the third brother had brought hyenas into the Pridelands when his reign began. One of the hyenas, Shenzi, had threatened Tojo the very night Mufasa, Simba, and Tama were lost. I looked into Scar's eyes, and knew, somehow, that he was responsible for those very deaths when he said that Tojo was to be Kula's mate.

I decided, however, to wait until Tojo was a teenager to confront Scar on this point. I remember walking into the den, seeing Scar and a very, very pregnant Zira, Scar's current mate. I couldn't contain anything.

"Scar, we have to talk alone. May we take a walk?" I asked. Scar smiled, lecherously, I might add.

"Of course." Scar said. Zira sent me a glance, and I gave her a sad smile. I somehow knew, that if Scar confirmed my fears, I might not return to Pride Rock again. Zira gave me a nod, almost as if we could read each other's mind.

Once near the border, I stopped and turned to Scar.

"You killed Mufasa, Simba, and Tama." I growled. Scar smiled.

"You were always sharp." Scar said.

"Why? Why kill them? The Taka I knew…" I began.

"_Taka is dead! _Only Scar remains, Libya," Scar began as he rubbed his mane against my back, "you can keep quiet, like Zira has, and live, or… well, seeing as you and I were raised together, I will banish you instead of killing you." Scar said. I roared and slapped Scar, throwing the King backwards.

"I won't keep quiet!" I said softly.

"So be it, Libya." Scar said. We walked back to Pride Rock, and I told Sarabi to protect Tojo for me. Sarabi said nothing, just watched as I stepped forward when Scar called my name. When he banished me, I felt hot, burning hatred fill my soul. I had a day to be out of the Pridelands, or the hyenas could do what they wished with me.

I chose to run. I found myself in the Mountain Pride, alongside my beloved Radi again. Chumvi, too, was chased off once he reached adulthood, and I watched over Aisha's son for my old friend, knowing that Aisha, too, had to be watching over my son for me alongside Sarabi.

When I heard that Tama and Simba had survived, I felt conflicted. I was happy to be with Radi, but… I had to know if my son fared well. I had to know if the original betrothment of Tama and Tojo had gone through or if Scar had gotten his wish. Radi told me to go, to be with our son.

I waited until illness took Radi and Chumvi returned first. I waited and went into the Pridelands after unwittingly wandering the border with the Outlands, becoming skinny and hungry. I smiled when I saw Simba and Chumvi. Simba took much after both his father and his namesake uncle, while Chumvi was certainly his father's son, just a different coat color.

Chumvi nuzzled me, so did Simba. It was a happy reunion, with more happiness to come. Simba and Chumvi brought me back to Pride Rock. I remember seeing Tama—My had she grown _that much?_ She looked like her mother a lot. She was alongside Tojo… my dear Tojo. I watched as Tojo and Tama glanced to each other, then to me. I felt tears building. Then Sarabi had to say something.

"Libya!" Sarabi called out. The former Queen bounded to me and nuzzled me affectionately. I could only nod.

"Mom." Tojo said. His electric blue eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, dear Tojo. My son. Please, come here." Libya said. Tojo, he ran to me, like he needed me all these years, to protect him from the beast. I held him close and glanced to Tama, who smiled. I was reunited with all my friends, my son… and even met my grandson, who I didn't expect to be my grandson.

"And, Mom," Tojo paused, letting my blue eyes look into his, "there's someone you need to meet." Tojo looked to Tama, and she smiled and relieved Nala of a little golden bundle. She lifted her son by his scruff and brought him over to me. Tama set Muujiza down at my feet. I smiled when I looked at him. He looked almost exactly like his maternal grandfather.

"By the Kings themselves! He's almost exactly like Mufasa!" I said. I couldn't contain myself. He did look much like Mufasa.

"He's a lot like his grandfather." Sarabi said.

"I just wanted to say, congratulations Tama." I said, not knowing whom his father was. Tojo cleared his throat. I looked at my son and I knew what he meant. I looked between Tojo and Muujiza, recognizing they both had the same pink nose, and I smiled.

"And to you too, my son." I bumped heads with my son. So, Tojo and Tama were married.

While I remained in the Pridelands again, I learned that Tojo and Tama had another cub, a daughter, who had been killed by Kula. We were all surprised when the cub, originally named Ashaki, had returned from the dead almost in a similar fashion to her mother. Tojo went missing the same day as Ashaki returned, coming back with a tale of horror from Kula raping him for cubs.

I came to know my granddaughter quite well. Vitani, the name she had been given, is the nicest lioness I've ever known. I remembering comforting Muujiza and Tojo after Tama's murder, and helping Sarabi with a pregnant Vitani. I remember the birth of my first great-grandchild. I was ill the week before, so I had just had a checkup with Rafiki when I entered the nursery cave, seeing Vitani with my great-granddaughter, Jolina II, or "JJ" as she has come to be known.

Kula, damn it all, had become pregnant from raping my son. She had triplets, two boys, and one girl. I cannot blame the triplets, they are my grandchildren, and their horrible mother, who orchestrated so much pain into my family's life, was dead, so I found myself embracing my new grandchildren. I cannot pick favorites, I love all my grandchildren equally, but I find myself prouder of Vitani and Kweli, my granddaughters, Vitani because she has been so strong, and Kweli because… she's exactly like me. She may not look like me, but she's like me in a lot of ways. Her brother, Giza, is like her Simba, and Damu is like her Taka.

Now the very lion that killed Tama has returned. I see my family struggle again, with the feelings that they never should feel again. Vitani fears for her daughters, JJ and Nurisha, and I fear for all of them, for my time is coming soon. I am very old now, and it is almost my time to go. I just pray that somehow, someway, Kweli can find her courage and be more like her Nana Libya to keep her family, _our family_, together in these hard times.

**A/N: a little memoir of Tojo's mother, Libya. It has spoilers for the whole TLQ series, but… oh well. Did you enjoy it? Please review!**


End file.
